Resident Evil: Redfield Reunion
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Sequel to Family bond so I hope you enjoy) When Adrian goes out to hunt for survivors, Chris and Luther lead their survivor group to a small town outside Los Angeles, Will Adrian help the Redfield siblings reunite?


Resident Evil: Redfield Reunion

(Sequel to family bond so I hope you enjoy this little Fanfic)

It had been 3 months since Alice found out about Adrian being her son, well the son of a clone version of her but that didn't change the fact, to her mind he was still her son. Adrian wandered about happily as he patrolled the fencing as well as the road leading to the underground bunker which had now been established as a new settlement for survivors best thing about this base was it was isolated apart from the one road going in which was narrow, the fencing was reinforced from the undead and electrified so they would get fried the moment they touched it, Claire and Alice maintained order amongst the survivors but deep down Claire was missing her brother Chris who was in stationed in Los Angeles the last time she heard from him.

Claire was sat in her room looking at an old picture of her and Chris working on an old bike of hers, she missed that bike a lot and reminisced a lot about it until a knock on the door "Claire, mom is looking for you… apparently there is trouble with a survivor, I was not paying much attention though" Adrian said and she smirked "You really got to stop thinking about my ass" she replied as she stood up and walked towards him "I don't!" he replied in mock offence before giving a cheeky grin replying "Ok so what if I am" "I'll tell your mom" she warned "fine" he mumbling to himself causing her to giggle softly, Adrian noticed the picture in her hand "Whose that?" he asked and Claire looked thoughtfully "my brother Chris" Adrian smiled sadly "Were you both close?" she nodded "Hopefully we still are, last time I heard from him he was stationed in Los Angeles, that was years ago though" she replied shaking the thoughts from her mind "Right I will see you later" she said as she walked off to find Alice, Adrian looked at her retreating figure and as if she could feel his eyes "Stop checking me out" she called over her shoulder laughing and he laughed heartily before walking back to his room but not before signing up for survivor searching, survivor searching was dangerous as a team would go out to search for survivors but with Adrian he preferred to be alone, others slowed him down.

The Decision:

Adrian packed his weapons into the truck he was about to take out with him, Alice had heard he had signed up for the survivor search on his own, walking towards him slowly "Adrian" he looked up "oh crap" he groaned and turned to her with a smile "Yes mom" he greeted with a smile and she leaned against the truck "You sure you want to go out on your own this time?" she asked and he nodded his head "I've been alone for a long time mom… for 10 years I wandered about so I think I can handle a few days away" he smiled and she smiled back "I know… I just worry" she shrugged and he nodded "I've been your son for 3 months mom, I plan on being around for a lot longer" he said and she grinned "You better" she hugged him tight and he smiled hugging her tighter "Love you mom" he said and she replied "Love you too son" he climbed into the truck and closed the door giving one last smile to her before looking to Claire "Hey Claire, can I have a kiss good luck before I go?" he asked cheekily and she shook her head laughing as Alice smirked to herself "One of these days she is going to kick your ass" he laughed "Knowing my luck, she'd shoot me" and with that he punched the gas and drove off down the road leaving behind Alice and Claire watching his truck disappear into the darkness.

The drive was long and boring, no undead anywhere and no signs of survivors… making periodic radio contacts back to Alpha Arc which is what they named the colony not long once it was established.

Chris Redfield:

Chris and some survivors from the prison had managed to get lose using the APC the prison kept in case of riots, it's engine had been dismantled so they had to wait a while for Angel to repair it but once he got it running they drove over the horde of undead that was at the gates, well that was until they ran out of gas once they were outside of Los Angeles so from there on in they had to walk a while to the next town.

Adrian:

Adrian drove along whistling happily as he made frequent calls over the radio for survivors as well as making reports back to Alpha Arc to his mother and Claire, the next town hopefully had some survivors or knowing his luck there would be undead but he was ready for anything.

Chris:

Chris and the others arrived in a small town, a few undead walking about making small groaning noises but nothing too serious, Luther led the others into a small building where they could easily defend against any incoming undead, their radios were still back at the prison, they were in a big hurry so they left it behind only taking weapons, supplies and the essentials but barring that nothing else was worth taking.

Adrian:

Adrian drove more wondering if it was better to push forward or turn back, he decided to check out the next town for survivors, the next town slowly came into view and he pulled to the side to take a quick recon with his Sniper Rifle, he noticed a few undead were walking about but what caught his attention was the one building had lights on, and someone was standing by the door with a smoke, smiling he realised he found survivors so he got back into his truck and punched the gas pedal and his truck sped off into the village.

Chris and the others were talking whilst Luther was on guard until he saw the truck coming into town "Guys we got a truck coming" everyone scrambled to their feet and headed to the door to see for their selves, a undead spotted them and ran across the street at them but was hit by the high speed truck before sliding to a stop, Adrian grabbing his weapons in case there was any trouble whilst picking them up.

The undead had heard the roaring engines of the truck so he needed to be fast in getting everyone in as they were heading towards them, Adrian, Chris and Luther covered the others as they got into the back and they followed before Adrian got back in and sped off leaving behind a horde of undead trying to follow but unable to from being not faster than a frigging armoured truck.

Once he was sure of that none were on his ass he slowed to a stop in the middle of nowhere "Is everyone ok?" he asked and they piled out.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks" Luther replied as they piled out of the truck, they all nodded their heads taking Adrian in but one survivor Adrian recognised straight away "Chris… Chris Redfield" he said and Chris looked suspicious for a second "How'd you know me?" he asked and Adrian chuckled "Because I know Claire… your sister" Chris's face softened "Claire" he whispered and he nodded "Claire is alive, in fact she is in charge of the survivors colony I'm taking you too" Chris smiled bright "I knew she was still alive" Adrian gave him a nod "Ok we got a few more days to get back so let's get out of here" and with that they piled back into the truck and Adrian drove off with Chris riding shotgun.

Alpha Arc- a few days later:

Alice and Claire was co-ordinating with everyone as they set up some extra space for the newest survivors that Adrian reported back a few days ago and soon the sound of his roaring truck could be heard down the small access road so they opened the gate, Adrian smiled as he spotted Alice waiting by the gate as he drove in before pulling into the trucks parking space, everyone piled out and Adrian went straight to his mother hugging her tight "Told you I'd be back" he grinned and she smiled as she hugged him back before they separated "Good to see you son" she said "Good to see you too mom" he replied "Where is Claire, I got a surprise for her" he said and Alice looked suspicious for a second before pointing over to the gate which was closing, Claire was making sure everything was secure.

"Claire over here, I got a surprise for you" he said and she looked suspicious for a second too "What is it?" she said as she stood next to Alice, Adrian smiled before turning back and whistling to the truck, the passenger side opened and Claire gasped when she saw it was Chris, he smiled bright and she ran over to him.

Alice and Adrian smiled looking at the siblings cling to each other tight, grinning as they finally found one another "Now seeing this makes me proud of you" Alice said to Adrian and he nodded his head "Yeah…" he remained silent for 4 seconds before opening his mouth "Do you think she'll let me grab her ass later" Alice sighed and shook her head "Nothing changes"

(Hope you enjoyed this sequel)

Lycanboy666


End file.
